Halloween '98
by xfrancescaweasley
Summary: Ginny thinks she won't make it to the first hogsmeade visit of the year but when she does, she finds peace away from school. R&R please :  Its been edited and corrected :


_Hey :) I did my first M rated fiction for The Vampire Diaries. I've decided to do one for HP now :) So like I said, this is my 2nd M rated fiction so please be gentle :L Hope you like it! Please R&R. I don't know how I have done if you don't review. Thanks. _

Hey! This is a repost because I made a few mistakes. Thanks to Stephanie O for checking it! I hope to get better a writing. Its all part of the learning process, right?

Enjoy! (If you haven't already)

Halloween '98 - - _Harry/Ginny 3 _

_No copyright here! All credit goes to Ms J K Rowling! _

_The day before... _

The team wasn't looking good. Practise was a epic fail. Ginny had no idea what to do. Just as she was thinking this day couldn't get any worse, her seeker took a turn for the worse and started vomiting across the pitch, in a horrid fashion. The first match of the season was in 3 days. This wasn't good. After all that, she called it a day and took her seeker, Bridget, to the hospital wing. Bridget was told she had virus and had to rest for a least 5 days. _5 days? _ Ginny had 3 days to train her replacement seeker, Dennis Creevey. He was good but she didn't have that long. It was the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow as well! Ginny knew what she had to do and she wasn't happy and either was Hermione when she told her.

"Ginny! I made sure I did all my work, and check over it like a trillion times! Your part of the deal was to make sure your team was in top shape! Why are you not there now?" Hermione screamed at her.

Ginny sighed and replied

"Ravenclaw are there now and I have that stupid Care of Magical Creatures report to do! I tried but fate is not on my side at the moment!"

Hermione just stared at her. Ginny knew what was wrong. She was looking forward to spending time with Ron but she wouldn't be able to as they would have to deal with lovesick Harry.

"I'm sorry. I aim to be finished for 1 o'clock, even it fucking kills me" Ginny added, taking a quill and parchment to write a letter to Harry.

_Halloween.. _

"Right, I will be in The Three Broomsticks at 1'oclock. If I am not there by 2, let the boys go home. I am so freaking tired" Ginny said to Hermione at breakfast, pouring her 3rd cup of coffee. She knew this had to be her last. She had the shakes already.

"Just go easy with the coffee please. You look like a zombie already!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her. Her bright red hair was tied up, which Ginny did in two seconds, so random bits were sticking out. She looked pale as a sheet too.

"Right, I am off. I hope to see you later" Ginny quickly said, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out of the great hall.

The Changing Rooms:

"Right I am not taking any shit today. I want a good practise please and the quicker we do this, the happier I will be. Now get your brooms and get your arses into gear" Ginny adressed her team and grabbed her broom.

"Oh Dennis, sorry to sound like a bitch but please pick it up because I will play seeker AND chaser if I have" Ginny quickly told him. He gave her a small smile and mounted his broom. She didn't mean to sound like a cranky bitch but she just wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend. It had been two months since she last saw him!

It was slightly better then yesterday. The snitch was playing hide and seek. Dennis' was paying full attention to the skies but it was no where to be seen. When he finally caught it, Ginny was happy. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What time is it?" She asked Dean, as they entered the changing rooms.

"It's ten to two, Gin" He replied. He was saying something else but Ginny's mind had gone into panic mode.

"SHIT!" She screamed. She didn't have time to change into the outfit she had been planning for weeks. Not even time for a shower!

"Do you want me to take your broom up to the tower?" Dean asked her. Ginny didn't even reply. She quickly gave him her broom, grabbed her wand, did a quick hygiene spell and rushed down the school gates.

"There is no need to run, Miss Weasley" She heard Flitch say to her but she didn't reply. She didn't have time to. They would of gone by now. She rushed to The Three Broomsticks and have a moment to catch her breath. She didn't even open the door when she saw three people leaving. 1 brunette, 1 red head and 1-. Ginny didn't even let the thought settle as she threw herself into Harry's arms. She heard him chuckled against her.

"Good to see you too, Sis!" Ron exclaimed but she ingored him. She was just happy where she was for the time being. She then pulled away, even though she didn't want to.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a walk? I have got something to show you" Harry said, pushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Okay, sounds good" She replied, taking his hand.

"See you guys later" Harry said to Ron and Hermione. Ginny could see Hermione beaming at her.

"No funny stuff, eh?" Ron said. Ginny just laughed and walked away.

"I forget to do something" Ginny said, as they walked out of Hogsmeade.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Ginny didn't replied. She just kissed him, savouring the taste. She had missed this. She didn't want to pull away but Ginny knew she had to; She was in broad daylight.

"Oh" Harry simply said, smiling at her. As they reached the 'date place' they would never step in again as long as they lived. They looked at each and laughed. They carried on walking until they came to the mountain that was once Sirius and Buckbeak's hiding place.

"Do you mind if we go up?" Harry asked, looking at her. She nodded and kissed his cheek. When they reached the top, Ginny felt his hands around her eyes.

"What the hell?" She asked. He laughed.

"I got a surprise for you" He replied, chuckling her ear. She was confused but went along with it.

When they were inside, his hands dropped and so did Ginny's mouth. There was fairy lights on the wall and candles giving lights.

"Did you do this?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"I had to let Ron and Hermione have some time together so I came and did this" He replied, playing with her hair.

"Even though, I might of not finished until late and not come at all?" Ginny questioned, looking into his eyes, touched by thoughfulness

"I knew you would be here. Hermione told me about waking up at 7 to do your report then the 3 coffees at breakfast. That is pushing yourself to the limits, love, and doing that for me, I felt like I had to do something" He replied, moving his hand to her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you" She told him.

"I love you too" He replied, kissing her. "Oh that reminds me. Kreacher" He added. Kreacher appeared with a basket.

"I figured you would be hungry too" He said, taking the basket. She smiled in appreciation at him. Kreacher then disappeared.

Some time later, Ginny was laying on some pillows that Harry also made appear, in his arms.

"Thank you for making this day better" Ginny said to him, not looking at him but playing with his t'shirt.

"You make my day better by just being here" He simply told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed you" She then said, looking up at him and kissed him, knowing she didn't have any limits now they were alone. She suddenly felt the need to get out of her uniform and show him how much she missed him. It had been 2 months since they last made love. She missed the connection. As she deeper the kiss, she put her hand under his shirt.

Harry quickly pulled away.

"I think this is what Ron meant by no funny stuff" He told her, pushing her hair out of her face. He wasn't really saying no. He was just making her wait.

"Well, he isn't here right now" She replied, knowing his game and wrapped her legs around his middle and starting kissing him again.

"I believe this day was me making you feel better, Miss Weasley" He told her, huskily, pushing her over and kissed her. She giggled into his mouth. He kissed her cheek, down her neck. He knew she loved it when he kissed her neck.

"I don't mind either way" She whispered, taking his glasses off, knowing he wouldn't be able to fully see but Ginny knew he liked it like that. He always got her going like this, barely started and already in bliss. He found the zip to the top of her uniform and pulled it over her. Ginny then realised she had her ugly green sports bra on. When she bought it, she hated the look of it because it was unflattering. Ginny had bought it in green to remind her of Harry but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Urgh" She said, trying to hide it with her arms but Harry already had hold of her wrists.

"You know, I love it when you are in your uniform. Bra and all. It is so sexy, Gin and what is even more sexy is that you don't even realise" He whispering in her ear then kissed her neck again, down to the top of her breast's. Harry kept his mouth there while his hands found the back of her bra to undo. He chuckled.

"It has one down side, its impossible to undo" He said, laughing. God, his laugh when he like this. It so sexy. Ginny thought to herself.

"Ah" He whispered as he finally did it. She laughed with him but as his sounded sexy and turned her on even more, hers sounded hoarse and pathetic. She thought. Harry pushed away the remains of her bra. He started showering her breast's with kisses. He had missed this. Ginny's breast's in his mouth. The look on her face. The look _he_ made. His girl in total heaven.

Harry then found her right nipple and started sucking, slowly at first. He knew how to work it. They played this game before. She screamed with delight but not loud enough yet for Harry. He sucked a little harder and Ginny screamed again, a little louder. He kept doing this, a little bit harder each time while massaging her left until she was screaming his name but Ginny was tried of games. Her middle was aching for him. Ginny thought if she didn't have him soon, she would die but she needed to tell him.

"I need.. you.. inside.. me" She told him, nearly unable to get her words out.

"I know. I need you too" Harry replied. How did he do that? Keep himself in check while she was undone already?

She quickly took care of his shirt while his hands were at her bottoms. Harry quickly got rid of his too. He layed on top of Ginny and kissed her forehead as he entered her.

Was it really going to be nearly two months before she felt this again? Ginny knew she was going to have to talk to Hermione. As head girl, she should be able to get more Hogemeade visits, right? Back in the moment, being back on the broom had made her tight again and it was almost like losing her virginty again so she enjoyed every moment. It had been a while after all. It wasn't too quick or too slow. It was perfect. They muttered "I love you" to each other as they came- together.

They layed for a while, while Ginny said what was on her mind while she played with his hair. She always did like its texture not matter what Harry said.

"You know, we need to better control. We barely started when we need it"

Harry laughed.

"We? Don't you mean you, love?" He replied.

She slapped him playfully when Hermione's silverly otter entered.

"Where the hell are you? It's nearly 4! Meet me at the gates, Ginny. ALONE!" and it disappeared.

"Shit! I gotta go" Ginny said, scrambling to get changed.

"I'll miss you" Harry replied, not moving.

"Not as much as I'll miss you. I love you" She told him, kissing him and pulled away, wishing they had more time.

"I love you more" Harry simply told her

"Not likely" Ginny answered him. She kissed him again and for the second time that day, Ginny found herself running. She needed a long needed sleep after today

AN: This turned out longer then I hoped for. So I am hoping it's okay. Please review even its bad. I found myself writing he and she alot. I've changed it. Also, I have been told about my grammar in past fics, I hope its okay in this. I am from Yorkshire, UK and speak sterotypically like people think we do. Sometimes we don't string sentences together how we should and it comes across in my writing, so I have checked it but I never know. So I am sorry if it does. Please review :)

fantasyprincess94

x


End file.
